Voided Traditions
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Anon tumblr prompt: Bloom wears a suit to her wedding and her best man (Brandon) Makes fun of her because of it. (No bashing just lighthearted fun between friends.) Who she marries is up to you. Acting as my early Valentine's day one shot.
1. Vows

Her wedding would be different than the other weddings she attended. Stella's was your stereotypical, T.V perfect wedding; long beautiful flowing white dress, done up hair, pastel colors, loads of flowers. It was classy and cute and very Stella.

Flora's wedding was much the same only her colors were restricted to purples pinks and whites-neglecting the orange touches Stella's had. Naturally hers was overloaded with flowers; the floor was practically just a pile of rose petals.

Tecna had swayed from the norm a bit in making her wedding more digital. Her dress was one of those with flashing LED lights. And yet she still had a dress.

That wasn't for Bloom. She didn't want any more glitter nor glam; she'd gotten enough of that in her Alfea days.

No. Her dress wasn't even a dress. The more dress shops she entered the less the very notion of one appealed to her. And yet when she went into the tux section, everything caught her eye.

Her eyes were particularly drawn to a deep blue three-quarter-sleeve suit, with it a white tie. It would look just lovely with her eyes. What she'd do with her hair was a mystery...she'd probably slick it back or ponytail it or something, she didn't have Stella's need to mess with it.

The clerk, upon getting checked out, had asked why her husband couldn't make it.

She had to inform the woman that her _wife _was in a different store, as she had grown impatient waiting on Bloom.

The clerk had asked no more questions.

Nor had Bloom-she realized on her wedding day that she hadn't even bothered to see what outfit her wife had gone with.

As it would be Icy went in the opposite direction. Bloom had always thought the woman would show up in either a dark tux or a ripped up dress and a choker collar.

It was strange to see the woman dressed in a long white, sleeveless dress. Unsurprisingly it hugged (and emphasized) her curves from the waist up, but then dropped into something loose, flowing, and elegant. More surprising than the choice in color (and to even wear a dress, at that) was it's diamond and glitter adornments.

And then there was her hair; Bloom never thought she'd see the day when the woman _didn't _have it in some sort of up do. Bloom knew the woman's hair was long...but never _that _long. And all the gems she choose to decorate it with; from deep sapphire blue to the clearest diamonds.

"Who'd have thought the witch would look more like a fairy than you." Brandon nudged her. "You trying to let her know that you're wearing the pants in this relationship?"

Bloom gave him a light punch on the bicep. "Well that could be part of it...not that it'd work. I mostly just wanted something comfy." Bloom shrugged.

"Dresses can be comfy." He pointed out.

"I guess you would know." She half smirked.

Brandon laughed. "You got your tie on backwards." He changed the subject.

"Really!? I could have sworn I did it how they did in the picture..."

"Nah, I'm just messing with ya." He slapped his knee.

"Ha ha." Bloom mustered...but it wasn't bitter. She was just trying to find a decent comeback.

"However, it could use some adjusting." Brandon pondered before helping her straighten her tie. He glanced at his watch. "Go get her Bloom. And try not to trip over your dress when you're going down the aisle!"

"Very funny." Bloom rolled her eyes as she set off.


	2. The Dance

Icy hadn't taken her eyes from Bloom since their vows had been spoken. The fairy was talking it up with Brandon, Stella, and Musa in the corner. The witch stood alone, a glass of wine in hand. She had decided to let the fairy go off on her own, the two would be seeing a lot of each other in the coming days.

It was an act of enjoy your last day of freedom. Not that Bloom objected to Icy taking up most of her time.

And still the witch stood alone. Darcy and Stormy certainly weren't as supportive of their marriage as Bloom's friends were. Darcy was appalled by fairy-witch marriages especially if they involved Bloom. Stormy claimed to simply not like Bloom. Icy could tell that deep down, the woman was uncomfortable with marriage between two women. She at least had the decency to keep it to herself.

Icy took a sip from her wine glass before setting it on the table next to her.

Darcy and Stormy had said they'd still talk to her but they had no intentions of speaking with Bloom nor attending their wedding—nor the after party for that matter.

She was about to take another drink when she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Congrats on your wedding." Mirta was smiling up at her. "Bit unexpected but…"

Icy shrugged. "How are you and Lucy getting along?"

"Very well actually." Mirta chirped as she straightened the fabric of her wine-red silk gown.

"That's good to know." Icy replied, tossing her hair over her shoulder. The gems tucked within glistened and shimmered with the movement. She took a seat.

Mirta nodded. "Have the girls welcomed you to their group yet?"

"Flora made an offer." Icy tapped her finger on the crystal chalice in her hand. "I married a fairy, yes. But I don't do the whole…save the world thing." And yet deep down she knew she'd probably get sucked into it one way or another.

If she were to take a guess she'd say she'd have to go save her wife from certain death. Or—equally as likely—one of Bloom's foes would try to use Icy to bait her wife in…not that she'd let them get to her. As a former villain she knew all the tricks. Moreover she was a better villain than any potential opponents anyhow.

"Why don't you go talk to them?"

"Because, all they want to do is tell me how beautiful my dress is. But I already know that."

"I'm sure that's not all they want to talk about." Mirta insisted.

"You're right, sometimes they throw something in about how much better I look when I dress like a fairy." Icy paused. "It's a onetime thing." She declared. _Unless Bloom could puppy pout her way into getting her to dress like that again_. She didn't vocalize this.

Mirta laughed, sending her ruby earrings bobbing about. Icy adjusted her own earrings. She caught Bloom look in her direction.

No sooner was the fairy tugging her out of her chair, begging for a dance. Apparently Celine Dion's When I Need You was their song. And here Icy thought it was Journey's Don't Stop Believing.

If there was one thing Icy had always assumed about Bloom, it's that she couldn't dance. This wasn't far from the reality. Yet Icy didn't really see herself as much of a dancer either. Bloom seemed to think very differently; as Icy finished a slow little spin and held out her arm the fairy showed her with compliments, telling her how graceful she looked. That she wished she could dance like her.

Icy pulled Bloom closer to her body, her right hand locked in Bloom's and pointed diagonally in the air. The other placed on Bloom's lower back as she guided the fairy to the left and then into another spin.

Icy felt her hair wrap around her body and into her face. Bloom brushed it away.

They hadn't spoken.

They didn't need to. All Icy needed was to close her eyes, lean into Bloom and listen to her breathing softly as they continued to move in time with the song.

In that moment all else seemed to wash away aside from themselves and the song.

If there was ever a moment that would stick with the witch it was this one…or that one time when she had taken Bloom's dragon fire, that was fun too.

Icy had never looked so serene…so content. Bloom had never seen anything so beautiful…so elegant.


End file.
